


Part the Clouds

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Memory Loss, Mentions of Iwaizumi and Kindaichi relationship, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi wants to remember who he was before he lost all the memories of the life he had before now. Oikawa helps him break down the walls that block him from doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent iwaoi? I'm not sure if it's even that. lol. But here's some spontaneous iwaoi. Hope everyone enjoys ^^
> 
> -V

"The usual, Iwaizumi-san?"

Iwaizumi slides into the barstool and holds up two fingers. 

The bartender raises a brow. "I can't make it much stronger than you usually have it." He pulls a bottle out from under the bar. "I do have measurements I'm supposed to stick to."

"Do whatever you can," Iwaizumi replies, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "And keep them coming until I tell you to stop."

The bartender shakes his head. "You aren't going to tell me to stop," he replies. "Hope you don't plan on driving. I'll take your keys." 

"Don't worry," Iwaizumi frowns. "He took the car too."

"Ah." A fair share of sob stories has passed through the bar, enough that the bartender doesn't need to ask what Iwaizumi means when he refers to someone without a name. He slides the first drink toward him and shrugs when Iwaizumi meets his eyes. "Try not to take it so hard. Everyone promises forever and no one realizes it doesn't exist."

Iwaizumi doesn't respond. Sometimes, he realizes, even the most wise can give the worst advice. He mulls over the words as he sips his drink and wonders why he can't bring himself to believe them. Kindaichi's last words mingle with his thoughts of the word forever. 

" _You were never mine. How could you be? You're forever his._ "

He doesn't know who Kindaichi is referring to and no matter how hard he wracks his brain no name or face comes to mind. He thinks he might've taken Kindaichi for granted, like maybe he gave eighty or ninety percent to Kindaichi's one hundred. He knows he can be detached at times, disappearing into his own little world when he needed to be in his present one.

His mother always tells him not to blame himself too much. It's the accident, she always says, reminding him that he has a reason to forget. 

But Iwaizumi doesn't want to forget. He doesn't want to see the pain on Kindaichi's face when he disappears, when his mind wanders to a memory he can't even fully remember, with smiles of faceless people he can't even hear. He should have focused on what he could see and hear clearly and after his talk with Kindaichi he thinks he might not have experienced that just yet. 

" _I can't be number two_."

He didn't know he had a number one. 

He tries to think back before the accident, before a drunk driver destroyed a family car passed down through generations along with the life he knew before. A headache throbs in warning at the back of his head, reminding him of the negative of effects of seeking out those memories.

He sighs and rubs the back of his head. There's another drink in front of him and he doesn't remember the bartender putting it there. As he places the empty glass back on the bar he reaches for the next one, raising it in gratitude toward the bartender. 

The bartender frowns and shakes his head. "Not from me."

Iwaizumi swirls the drink in the glass, watching the ice cubes whirlpool within. "Hm..." He knows he should put the drink down. He's never been one to accept drinks from strangers, let alone accept them from someone who is not even present. But he thinks that it might not matter anymore. Taking drinks from nonexistent people is the same as reaching for nonexistent memories.

As he drinks, he thinks about Kindaichi one last time. 

" _Start over, Iwaizumi-san. You're trying to live in a world that doesn't exist anymore with people you don't even know. So start over. I think you'll be happier._ "

"Oi."

The bartender glances up from where he stands, cleaning glasses that past patrons have left behind. 

"Do you ever just want to..." Iwaizumi takes another sip and mulls over his words. He settles on the exact ones he was given. "Start over? To find a new place, new people, new job... New everything. Maybe I'd know myself a little better if I did that."

The bartender frowns, but offers none of his sagely advice. 

"I really need to get out of here," Iwaizumi whispers into his glass.

"Then let's get out of here."

The voice startles him enough that he almost drops his glass. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he turns the stool around to find a man standing beside him. Recognition lances through the back of his mind when he sees the sparkle in those deep brown eyes. 

His gasps and suddenly his speech seems insignificant. This might be a beginning, a step in the right direction.

"What?" His knows his response is lame in comparison to the bomb this guy just dropped on him, but he can't find the brain function to complete a full sentence just yet.

"I said," The guy grabs his hand and squeezes when Iwaizumi tries to pull away. "Let's get out of here." 

His head throbs with that same recognition again. Th guy's wavy hair looks so soft and wispy, he thinks it might feel like touching the clouds. Somewhere deep within he knows this to be true, but he doesn't understand the surety behind it.

"I can't just--" He glances at the half empty drink in his free hand. Then his eyes flicker toward the door. "I can't just leave. Someone bought me this drink and I haven't even had the chance to thank them yet. I don't even--"

"I bought you the drink," The guy says. "My name is Oikawa Tooru. You're welcome." He smiles.

"Iwaizumi Hajime..." He mutters in return. 

Oikawa's smile takes his breath away and there's a nagging feeling to wipe it off his face at the same time. He doesn't quite understand that. He feels as though this Oikawa could be the obnoxious type, one the guys he usually avoids. He should avoid him now. Yet he can't seem to pull away. 

"You said you wanted to start over," Oikawa says, giving Iwaizumi's arm an insistent tug. "Start over with me."

"What the--" Iwaizumi's incredulity is boundless. "Who the hell says I even want--" He shakes his head. "I don't even know you."

Oikawa leans forward, breaching Iwaizumi's personal space with no regard to how he may feel about it. "You may not know me, Iwa-chan, but I know you."

_Iwa-chan..._

Iwaizumi jerks back so hard he almost falls off his stool. His mind is reeling. He can hear the nickname echo in the back of his head.

_Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan..._

There's background noise too, he notices. The sound of a ball hitting a gym floor, of voices shouting, the squeak of gym shoes. He can feel the way his palm used to sting, the triumphant, dazzling smile he'd receive after he hit the ball hard enough to make it echo.

Then the memory fades and Iwaizumi is left standing. He doesn't remember getting off the stool. Oikawa is still holding his hand, his expression more expectant that Iwaizumi would expect from a stranger. 

"How the hell..."

Oikawa smiles. "I remember you," he repeats, pulling Iwaizumi closer. 

"I--" He wants to reciprocate, but remembrance is oftentimes not a two lane highway and even then there's stops along the way. He can't see faces, but he heard it. 

_Iwa-chan..._

"Do you trust me?" Oikawa says, breaking him from his reverie. 

"Trust?"

Oikawa nods. "Do you trust me?"

Iwaizumi feels a warmth spread from Oikawa's hand. It almost burns, but not enough to make him pull away. He's been fighting for sight all this time and for once he's grasped at something concrete. The clarity astounds him and he feels that maybe Oikawa is the missing piece, the experience he needs to have to see clearly once more.

"Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa's hand back. "Yeah," he replies. It's easier to find the words this time. "I think I do."

He was told to start over and as Oikawa pulls him out of the bar, a smile spreading wide across his face Iwaizumi thinks that maybe he already has.


	2. Grey Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi doesn’t expect to receive this kind of heart wrenching phone call. Ever. Especially not about Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially a prequel to the first part of this. I've had it hidden away for some time and tweaked it a bit and decided to post with a little encouragement from a kind commenter.

Kindaichi remembered the phone call. 

It didn’t come from Iwaizumi’s parents. Then again, he wasn’t as close to them as he is now. No, the phone call came from Oikawa. He could barely understand him, but he understood the few words that mattered. 

“Iwaizumi…. Hospital… Please come…" 

He hadn’t known what to expect. Iwaizumi was always a strong, unbreakable structure, like a dam that never collapsed no matter how hard the water beat against its walls. But when he saw him on that bed, his leg in a thick cast, bandages wrapped around his head and face, a breathing mask over his mouth, Kindaichi saw the rubble. The dam had finally broken. 

It was also the first time he really saw Oikawa cry. Tears of defeat are nothing compared to tears of utter despair and heartbreak. Iwaizumi’s parents had been out of the room when Kindaichi arrived, but Oikawa was still there. He sat in a chair beside Iwaizumi’s bed, clutching his hand and sobbing so hard Kindaichi feared he might need to be hospitalized as well. 

"How is he doing?” He asked, barely more than a whisper. 

Oikawa lifted his head and took a deep, shuddering breath. He extended a hand toward Kindaichi and though Kindaichi would normally hesitate to show any form of affection toward Oikawa he closed the distance between them in seconds and gave his hand a squeeze. 

He didn’t know what to say at that time. He fixated on the way Iwaizumi’s breath fogged up the mask and vaguely wondered why everything else was so hard to see as well. Then he realized he was crying too, warm trails of despair, less prominent than Oikawa’s, rolled down his cheeks. 

“At least he’s breathing,” he said softly, giving Oikawa’s hand another squeeze. 

Oikawa was silent. He didn’t return the gesture. It took a few seconds of concentration for Kindachi to realize Oikawa was shaking. 

“Oikawa?" 

"He doesn’t remember me,” Oikawa finally rasped, the clarity of his voice diminished by hours of emotional agony. 

Kindachi felt his heart sink. He had nothing to say in response. Of all the people for Iwaizumi to forget… He’d expect himself to be a distant memory before Oikawa. 

“He doesn’t,” Oikawa hiccuped, “remember me." 

"Oikawa, I–" 

Oikawa pulled his hand out of Kindaichi’s grasp. "I need to leave before he wakes up again.” Kindaichi wanted to protest. There had to be a way to make Iwaizumi remember. “The doctor’s don’t want… It would just be better for him if I left. He doesn’t need the struggle right now.“ 

"I don’t think that’s what it would be,” Kindachi replied, watching Iwaizumi’s brow crease in his sleep. 

“This is for him,” Oikawa repeated. His face twisted into a sneer as his eyes flickered toward Kindaichi. “You can have him all to yourself. Isn’t that what you wanted?" 

Kindaichi froze, his mouth agape. Did he want Iwaizumi to direct that rare, tender smile at him? Yes. Did he want to know the gentleness of his touch instead of the friendly pat on the back or the handshake? Yes. Did he want to be Iwaizumi’s number one? Yes. Kindaichi may have always been in love with Iwaizumi. He may have always wanted these things. But not like this. Not when Iwaizumi had no other choice. 

His face fell and he shook his head. "That’s not–" 

Oikawa’s threw his arms around Kindaichi’s shoulders. He was too surprised to respond right away. When he finally draped an arm around Oikawa’s back in return Oikawa whispered, "I’m sorry." 

Kindachi bit his lower lip. That was the first time Oikawa apologized to him. When he pulled away Oikawa wiped the tears from his cheeks and took a deep breath. Though Kindaichi could see he was trying to swallow the pain, he could see the cracks and he thought that maybe Iwaizumi wasn’t the only dam that broke down that day. 

Oikawa’s eyes flickered toward Iwaizumi. The expression on his face made Kindachi’s heart sink. He could see the struggle in the way Oikawa’s eyes wavered. 

"Promise me,” Oikawa began, pulling his eyes away from Iwaizumi to meet Kindaichi’s. “If he needs anything… If you need help with him, come to me." 

Kindaichi nodded. 

Oikawa took one last look at Iwaizumi before he turned and walked out of the room. The silence was painful. Kindachi felt like crying, but it felt wrong to cry over a love story that wasn’t his. _I’m just stuck in the middle_. He couldn’t decide if the feeling that roiled in his stomach was fear or regret. 

He turned back toward Iwaizumi and found his eyes open. He stared at Kindachi and Kindachi stared back until he saw Iwaizumi’s finger twitch in his direction. He was at his bedside in two long strides, fingers wrapping around Iwaizumi’s and giving a reassuring squeeze. 

"Kindaichi?” His voice was faint, barely audible over the beeps and the steady stream of oxygen in the mask. 

Kindachi nodded and squeezed again. “I’m here." 

Iwaizumi’s eyes crinkled at the corners the slightest bit and his eyes flooded with relief. "Kindachi,” he repeated. Kindachi felt a weak squeeze in return. He had to take slow, deep breaths between every couple of words. “Thank goodness… I can’t… think of anyone… I’d rather have here… right now." 

Kindaichi swallowed the lump in his throat. _I know someone…_ He forced a faint smile. "Of course,” he whispered. He ignored the tightness in his chest. “I’m here.”


End file.
